There are a variety of types of floating boards and vessels used for recreational and transportation purposes, including surfboards, sailboards, kite surfing boards, paddleboards, kayaks, canoes, boats and windsurfing boards. Because the ability of a board or vessel to support a load is dependent upon the volume of water it displaces, the volume, and therefore the length and other dimension of such boards by necessity are substantial. Because of the substantial size and bulk of such boards, transportation and storage presents difficulties. Prior efforts at alleviating such difficulties, such as constructing boards comprised of demountable sections, have not produced satisfactory results in the strength, rigidity and performance characteristics of the boards, in addition to the complicated and time-consuming procedures required for assembly and disassembly of such boards.